


EPISODE FOUR: "I Had Had A Crush On Her"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season One [5]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Episode 4, F/M, Gen, Skam Season 1, and uncensored, james is an emo shit, sandy's just trying her best, the g slur is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Sandy Neuman is in her fifth year of secondary school. She's struggling with her GCSE coursework, her boyfriend Bryan's a dick most of the time, and she has no friends. At all.Well, she used to, but that's another story.Right now, she just wants to get through the year with no drama at all. But with a theatre club being started by the new in town, out-and-proud lesbian Esther Montner, drama is all she's going to get.FIRST CLIP: Dump You





	1. CLIP ONE: "Dump You"

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 13TH, 10:18**

 

INT. SANDY’S ROOM

 

SANDY and BRYAN lie in SANDY’s bed, BRYAN is sleeping and SANDY is lying awake, facing him.

 

She looks at him with a mix of confusion and doubt and wipes an eyelash off of his cheek.

 

He grunts and moves away from her.

 

She moves closer and messes with his eyelashes, making him open his eyes and her laugh.

 

BRYAN  
What you doing?

 

SANDY ignores the question as he yawns.

 

SANDY  
Morning. Did you have a good sleep?

 

BRYAN  
Ugh, no. I had the worst nightmare.

 

SANDY  
Aw… What about?

 

BRYAN groans again.

 

BRYAN  
I dreamt that you were… wearing this red dress. You were like, totally plastered, and you were singing this song.

 

SANDY shifts around uncomfortably.

 

SANDY  
How did it go?

 

BRYAN  
Uh… “Tonight I'm allowed to be a whore!” Just that, over and over and over. I’m sick of hearing it.

 

SANDY laughs sarcastically.

 

SANDY  
Very funny. You’re the one who said I should get all socialised.

 

BRYAN  
Yeah…

 

SANDY  
Yeah…

 

There’s an awkward pause.

 

SANDY  
So… What’s the big problem?

 

BRYAN  
The problem is you don’t understand how damaging theatre is. It makes so much away from the sports, you know about that. And you know what people are saying about those girls?

 

SANDY  
What?

 

BRYAN  
That they’re all lesbians. Trying to recruit poor girls into joining them and killing all men.

 

SANDY laughs sarcastically again as BRYAN laughs along.

 

BRYAN  
I’m being serious! I don’t want people thinking that you’re…

 

SANDY  
[uncertain] You know I’m not.

 

BRYAN nods, convinced.

 

SANDY  
You know, Brianna said that I should dump you.

 

BRYAN snorts.

 

BRYAN  
Seriously? Well, that just confirms my theory.

 

SANDY  
She’s bi, actually.

 

BRYAN  
Same thing. Besides… You couldn’t manage one minute without me.

 

SANDY raises her eyebrows at him.

 

BRYAN  
You couldn’t, could you? You couldn’t…

 

He sits up and kisses her, as footsteps are heard on the stairs outside.

 

MS NEUMAN  
[off screen] Sandy?

 

SANDY pushes BRYAN off of the bed and runs to her bedroom door, fixing her hair.

 

MS NEUMAN enters and SANDY hugs her.

 

SANDY  
Hi! It’s good to see you, Mum.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Oh, it’s good to see you too, dear.

 

SANDY  
Uh, when did you get here?

 

MS NEUMAN  
Just now, I got an earlier train. Did I wake you?

 

MS NEUMAN looks at the bed, but SANDY pulls her towards her, making her look away.

 

SANDY  
No, no, not at all! Shall we get breakfast?

 

MS NEUMAN  
Yeah! You hungry?

 

SANDY  
Oh, starving!

 

MS NEUMAN  
Come on then, starving Marvin, we’ll make a full English.

 

SANDY  
Cool!

 

MS NEUMAN walks out and SANDY starts to follow her, but waits at the door for a moment.

 

Only BRYAN’s hand is seen from behind the bed. He’s flipping her off.

 

The camera lingers on his middle finger.


	2. CLIP TWO: "His Hair Was Woven By The Gods"

**TUESDAY, OCTOBER 16TH, 15:12**

 

Some establishing shots of students leaving the school, with indistinguishable chatter as background noise.

 

EXT. SCHOOL ENTRANCE

 

SANDY is sitting on a bench on her phone. She’s looking at a text from her mother which reads “Hey girl. I saw a history test lying on the living room table with a D. Is this a recent thing?”

 

SANDY sighs and rubs her temples, not writing back.

 

LIZ  
[O.S.] Sandy!

 

LIZ runs up and sits next to her, as SANDY shoves her phone into her pocket.

 

LIZ  
Hey! I was wondering… After that last meeting… Do you still think Brianna fits in our club?

 

SANDY bites her lip, thinking.

 

SANDY  
Uh… She can be a bit bossy?

 

LIZ  
Bossy?! She literally told you to break up with your boyfriend - who seems super cool, by the way.

 

SANDY  
Well--

 

RORI and BRIANNA start walking up to them.

 

LIZ  
But do you agree that she can’t join our club? I talked to Rori--

 

RORI  
Hi! Brianna wanted to ask you something!

 

LIZ looks frightened as BRIANNA sits beside her, and RORI sits beside SANDY.

 

BRIANNA  
How much budget do we have? I tried to ask Esther, but she had to go home early, she was sick or something.

 

LIZ  
Oh, um, I’m… I’m pretty sure like… Fifty or so?

 

BRYANA  
Jesus Christ…

 

RORY walks past, on his own. He looks at SANDY.

 

RORY  
Hi.

 

He walks on.

 

BRIANNA  
Did he just say hello to you? Rory Harsgrove?

 

SANDY  
Uh, yeah? We’re sort of friends, but I don’t--

 

BRIANNA  
Sandy, he throws the best and the coolest parties. If you--

 

RORI  
He throws his parties with _James!_

 

LIZ  
Oh God, not more James.

 

SANDY  
Uh, who’s James?

 

RORI gasps sharply.

 

RORI  
You don’t know who James is?!

 

LIZ  
Why would you want to get her started?

 

RORI glares at her and LIZ holds her hands up in surrender as _“Teenagers” by My Chemical Romance_ begins to play faintly.

 

RORI  
James Cohen is the most handsome, the most cool, the most badass guy in all of the school, and he’s only in our year.

 

BRIANNA  
And there he is.

 

She points at the school door, and the music gets louder as JAMES COHEN walks out (in slow motion, of course), wearing a trenchcoat over his blazer and looking very pissed off at the world.

 

RORI smiles like a fool at him, BRIANNA looks bored yet impressed, SANDY looks confused, and LIZ rolls her eyes.

 

JAMES continues to walk, his hair dramatically falling into his eyes, his slow mo stopping as he passes the girls.

 

RORI  
[dreamily] His hair was woven by the gods.

 

LIZ  
Jesus Christ. He is the biggest cliche I have ever seen.

 

BRIANNA  
Then you need to look in a mirror. Anyway, Sandy, do you follow Rory on Instagram?

 

SANDY  
Yeah, of course.

 

BRIANNA sighs.

 

BRIANNA  
Boy Rory.

 

SANDY  
Oh, no.

 

BRIANNA  
Then do it.

 

SANDY  
Why should I?

 

RORI  
So you can get to know him!

 

SANDY  
No way!

 

RORI looks at her quizzically.

 

SANDY  
I, um, I have a boyfriend. Remember?

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah, that’s becoming an issue…

 

RORI  
You don’t have to hook up with him! Just chat to him a little so we can party with James!

 

LIZ  
And, you know, get our social standing up?

 

RORI  
Oh. Right. You can say that that’s why you’re doing it!

 

SANDY  
[sarcastically] Yeah, because he’ll respect and accept that.

 

RORI  
Yeah! So follow him!

 

BRIANNA  
Just give me your phone.

 

BRIANNA takes SANDY’s phone from her pocket and begins to scroll through it.

 

LIZ  
Do you need his Insta, because I…

 

She trails off as BRIANNA finds RORY’s Instagram, follows it, and likes every picture rapidly.

 

SANDY  
Jesus, stop!

 

She snatches her phone back and sighs.

 

BRIANNA  
When he messages you, reply flirtatiously.

 

SANDY  
What? But…

 

She trails off, looking awkward.

 

SANDY  
Why would he message, anyway?

 

BRIANNA  
Just flirt back, okay? I have to go, see you.

 

She gets up and walks off, as SANDY anxiously checks her phone.

 

RORI  
Bye!

 

LIZ  
Jesus, she’s like a Disney villain or some shit.

 

RORI  
I know! She’s completely savage! It’s so cool.

 

LIZ  
"Savage"? In _2018_? Stop, Rori.

 

SANDY sighs and she puts her phone in her pocket.

 

SANDY  
Um, I have to go. Family… thing.

 

LIZ  
See you.

 

RORI  
Yeah, bye.

 

SANDY gets up and walks off, closing her eyes and letting out a breath, looking tired.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Stalker"

**WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 17TH, 15:27**

 

INT. BUS

 

SANDY, BRYAN and JAKE are walking down the bus aisle for a bit, and then sit down, JAKE and BRYAN next to each other and SANDY sitting across from them.

 

They all take out their phones.

 

JAKE  
Do you know a Julian Dale?

 

BRYAN  
No, why?

 

JAKE  
He’s, like, stalking me on Insta.

 

BRYAN  
Huh. That's weird. Why would he want to stalk _you_?

 

JAKE  
[laughing] Fuck off.

 

There’s a pause as they all look at their phones.

 

SANDY texts ESTHER “Are you feeling any better??” and ESTHER texts back “yeah, thanks. i’m sad i missed german though.” SANDY smiles.

 

BRYAN puts his phone down and looks at SANDY.

 

BRYAN  
So… Are we going to yours?

 

SANDY quickly puts her phone down.

 

SANDY  
Uh, no. We’ll go to yours.

 

BRYAN nods, rolling his eyes.

 

BRYAN  
[to JAKE] She doesn’t want her mum to know that we’re together.

 

JAKE  
Why? You're a catch!

 

BRYAN  
I know! She’s ashamed of me.

 

SANDY scoffs.

 

SANDY  
No I’m not! I just… I didn’t want her to meet you while you were lying in my bed.

 

BRYAN  
Okay…

 

SANDY lifts her phone again to see a notification from Instagram, RORY has messaged her. She reads it. “Thanks for the likes. I’ve never had a stalker before.”

 

She looks worried as she texts ESTHER “Okay, you know about the Rory plan? Well, he just texted me, what do I do??????”

 

BRYAN [O.S.]  
How about I come over for dinner with your mum some night?

 

ESTHER texts back “i don’t know what guys do just like. go along with what he says. google it. wait, i’ll link you some articles for help.”

 

SANDY groans quietly and taps RORY’s message, not typing anything.

 

BRYAN [O.S.]  
Babe?

 

SANDY looks up.

 

SANDY  
Huh?

 

BRYAN  
Invite me to have dinner with your mum.

 

SANDY  
Uh, yeah. Sounds good.

 

She looks back at her phone nervously.

 

BRYAN  
So. When?

 

She texts RORY back “Asdcfdxs. I’m not that good of a stalker if I got caught. Be careful, I’m standing outside your house.”

 

SANDY  
Um, now?

 

BRYAN  
Yeah? Today, tomorrow, Friday?

 

She ignores him.

 

BRYAN  
Next month?

 

She keeps ignoring him, looking at her phone.

 

BRYAN  
Next century?

 

RORY texts back “Haha! Freaky. Now I’m a little scared. And turned on.”

 

BRYAN  
Hello? Are you there?

 

He waves his hand in front of her face and she looks at him.

 

SANDY  
Uh, Friday. Friday sounds good.

 

BRYAN  
Yeah, Friday…

 

SANDY texts ESTHER “He just said he was turned on, what the fuck do I do????? It’s so creepy!!”

 

BRYAN  
So… Who’re you texting?

 

SANDY  
Just Esther.

 

BRYAN  
Oh… Her… The theatre girl.

 

He and JAKE exchange A Look.

 

JAKE  
Wait. Theatre? You _actually_ joined that theatre club?

 

BRYAN  
Yeah. But she’s safe as long as she’s with me.

 

JAKE groans as SANDY smiles awkwardly.

 

SANDY  
It’s not that bad.

 

JAKE  
But you were saying how lame clubs were, like, a week ago.

 

SANDY  
Well, maybe I changed my mind.

 

JAKE  
[laughing] Yeah, maybe you did.

 

BRYAN  
Yeah…

 

ESTHER texts SANDY “just stay safe okay?? if he’s being a dick, i’ll have words with him.”

 

SANDY smiles at her phone.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Leaf Emojis"

**THURSDAY, OCTOBER 18TH, 12:09**

 

INT. CANTEEN

 

LIZ, RORI, BRIANNA and ESTHER are all sitting at a table together, talking, with their trays in front of them.

 

SANDY holds her tray and looks down nervously at her phone, which is on the tray, and she begins to walk over to them.

 

RORI  
I’m just saying… If we all have a fivesome, it would be like world peace.

 

There is stunned silence.

 

BRIANNA  
I mean, she’s right.

 

RORI beams as SANDY sits down.

 

ESTHER  
Hey!

 

SANDY  
Hey. Are you guys free tomorrow night?

 

BRIANNA  
[smirking] Why?

 

SANDY  
Because… We have been invited to an, and I quote, “totally epic party” by Rory.

 

BRIANNA smiles, ESTHER smiles sadly, LIZ smiles fakely, and RORI squeals.

 

RORI  
Can I see, can I see?

 

SANDY shrugs and hands RORI her phone.

 

RORI  
Yes! And James’s definitely going to be there. Brianna, you’re amazing!

 

BRIANNA  
I know.

 

LIZ  
Let me see.

 

LIZ snatches the phone from her.

 

LIZ  
Well. We’re definitely in. The plan… wasn’t terrible. Nice work, Brianna.

 

Before BRIANNA can respond, LIZ bursts into laughter, it’s unclear whether it’s fake or not.

 

LIZ  
“Be sure to bring friends. Smoking hot ones.”

 

BRIANNA  
That’s basically mentioning us by name. Have they asked us to bring anything?

 

ESTHER  
Why would they do that? It’s their party. They should have the things.

 

BRIANNA laughs.

 

BRIANNA  
You’ve never been to a party before, have you?

 

ESTHER  
Technically no, but I’ve accidentally stumbled into places. So. There.

 

There’s an awkward silence as SANDY gets her phone back.

 

SANDY  
It doesn’t say anything about anything. It's just… “flirtatious banter”. Should I ask, or…?

 

BRIANNA  
Of course.

 

RORI  
It’s only polite.

 

ESTHER  
It’s only polite and a bit weird.

 

SANDY begins to type and reads out what she types.

 

SANDY  
“Okay, I’ll bring some friends.”

 

BRIANNA  
Say hot friends.

 

RORI  
Say _smoking_ hot friends.

 

ESTHER  
Or we could just say friends?

 

LIZ  
Ugh, just say friends.

 

SANDY nods, looking stressed out, and hits send, before typing again.

 

SANDY  
“What are we meant to bring?”

 

She hits send again.

 

There’s a pause.

 

LIZ  
Is he there?

 

SANDY  
Yeah, he’s typing.

 

ESTHER  
[deadpan] How thrilling. Anyways, have any of you thought about a music--

 

SANDY’s phone buzzes and RORI squeals.

 

RORI  
Read it! Now!

 

SANDY  
Uh, he said “idk, we have pretty much everything.”

 

The phone buzzes again.

 

SANDY  
And “maybe you can bring some… leaf emojis”?

 

LIZ  
Why do they want us to bring leaves?

 

BRIANNA  
Jesus Christ, he means drugs.

 

ESTHER  
Let me see.

 

She takes the phone and reads it.

 

ESTHER  
Oh, I think it’s just weed.

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah, no shit.

 

SANDY  
But… it’s illegal? And wrong and stuff? And really unhealthy?

 

LIZ  
Actually, there’s no scientific evidence that it’s bad for you. It’s actually quite beneficial, for like, chronic pain and stuff. It’s really interesting.

 

BRIANNA  
[deadpan] I’m sure it is.

 

SANDY  
Well, I don’t want to do anything illegal, I’ll just say we’ll bring… Uh… Ourselves?

 

RORI  
I could get some wine from my parents?

 

ESTHER  
Yes, that’s less illegal.

 

RORI  
Shut up, it technically is.

 

ESTHER  
How?

 

SANDY  
Okay! I’ll say the wine thing. The… other thing isn’t mandatory.

 

LIZ  
No! Sandy, I love you, but do you want us to look like losers? We need to make an impression! Make ourselves known!

 

There’s a pause.

 

ESTHER  
I hate to say it, but I think you have a point, Liz.

 

SANDY sighs and puts her phone down.

 

SANDY  
Well, where are we gonna get it?

 

LIZ looks at BRIANNA, as does ESTHER, RORI, and eventually SANDY.

 

BRIANNA  
Why are you all staring at me?

 

LIZ  
It’s just… You people all smoke weed, don’t you?

 

BRIANNA  
The fuck do you mean “you people”?

 

LIZ  
Just… Travellers, you know?

 

BRIANNA rolls her eyes as RORI clears her throat.

 

RORI  
I know someone from primary school who grows his own weed.

 

LIZ  
Seriously? Who?

 

RORI  
Kyle Whiskers, remember him?

 

LIZ  
Oh! Yeah, he was a total dick.

 

RORI  
Yeah, but he has weed. Can you call him?

 

LIZ  
What? Why? Teachers might see!

 

RORI  
They don’t pay attention to us. And besides, if my mum finds out I bought weed, I’d be dead.

 

LIZ  
Well, she should just do some research. My parents are super fine with stuff like that, it’s just some dumb stigma from society that--

 

BRIANNA  
Ssh!

 

Liz looks at her incredulously.

 

LIZ  
What?

 

BRIANNA  
You talk too much.

 

BRIANNA gets up.

 

BRIANNA  
I’m going for a piss, make sure no one steals my bag.

 

BRIANNA exits and there’s a pause.

 

LIZ  
Do you guys think I talk too much?

 

ESTHER stifles a laugh.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, she was just kidding, anyway…

 

She takes out her phone and RORI’s phone and types in the number, as SANDY and ESTHER exchange a look of “okay that was funny, but is she okay?”

 

LIZ  
[on the phone] Hey Kyle. [pause] Yes, it’s Elizabeth. [pause] Yes, I’m fine, now listen. My friends and I were looking to buy some stuff, you know?

 

SANDY’s phone beeps as LIZ continues to talk.

 

SANDY has received a text from BRYAN saying “we still on for dinner tomorrow night babe?”.

 

She stares at it like “oh shit”.

 

LIZ  
[on the phone] For how many?

 

RORI  
[mouths] Hundreds!

 

LIZ  
[on the phone] Uh, around fifty people. [pause] Fuck, that’s a lot. Can’t we get a discount, for old time’s sake?

 

SANDY texts BRYAN back “Sorry, I have to do a club thing tomorrow, I totally forgot.”

 

RORI  
[whispers] Forget about the money, I can pay them with other things!

 

LIZ  
[on the phone] Rori says she’ll… No, she will _not_ being doing any of those things.

 

SANDY texts BRYAN “Maybe another time???”

 

LIZ  
[on the phone] Look, I can sort payment out in a bit, okay? You know who my parents are, don’t you? Good. See you then.

 

She puts the phone down as BRYAN begins to text SANDY back, but doesn’t send anything.

 

LIZ  
Ladies… We’ve got weed!

 

RORI cheers as ESTHER smiles.

 

SANDY looks at her phone nervously.

 

ESTHER touches her shoulder.

 

ESTHER  
Are you still good with this? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.

 

SANDY  
Yeah… Just… Yeah.

 

She smiles at her.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Go For It, You Little Slut"

**FRIDAY, OCTOBER 19TH, 19:39**

 

EXT. STREET

 

“ _Lady Marmalade” by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya and P!nk_ plays over shots of the evening sky, before panning down to show the GIRL SQUAD walking down the middle of a road in slow motion.

 

As the song reaches the chorus, the camera zooms in on each of their faces, all of them looking confident and BRIANNA drinking from a wine bottle.

 

LIZ throws her arms around RORI and SANDY, and they all laugh silently.

 

They approach the door of RORY’S HOUSE, RORY is waiting at the door, holding the door open for them.

 

LIZ smiles tightly at him as she walks in, ESTHER doesn’t look at him, RORI nods at him, BRIANNA stops drinking and smirks at him and he watches her walk in.

 

SANDY walks in, avoiding looking at him, as he checks her out.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, RORY’S HOUSE

 

The songs gets louder as the GIRL SQUAD walk in to see the massive crowd of people.

 

RORI pulls the weed out of her bag.

 

SANDY looks around in amazement - the house is _really_ cool looking.

 

The camera goes to SANDY’s perspective, and focuses on various girls in the crowd.

 

It then shows RORI smiling widely as JAMES is seen chugging some liquid next to a guy with pink hair.

 

Then a group of guys move out of the way, to show the girls’ football team, including SOPHIE and TARA standing there.

 

SANDY  
Shit.

 

LIZ  
What are they doing here?

 

LIZ sighs, and puts on a smile, pushing her way over to them.

 

LIZ  
Hi!

 

The camera goes back to the rest of the GIRL SQUAD.

 

BRIANNA  
Rori, didn’t you say they didn’t let her join the team? Even though it’s like a “no auditions” thing?

 

ESTHER  
And isn’t that the girl who called you a slag, Sandy?

 

RORI  
Jesus, I need a drink!

 

BRIANNA  
Same.

 

RORI  
You literally have a bottle right there.

 

BRIANNA turns it upside down. It’s empty.

 

The two laugh and walk off, pushing their way towards the bar, where BRYAN and JAKE are, BRYAN looks sadly into his drink and JAKE rubs his shoulder.

 

SANDY Oh, fuck me.

 

ESTHER Let me guess, more assholes?

 

SANDY laughs and nods.

 

SANDY  
Please don’t go. I’ll either get cornered by Boy Rory, yelled at by Bryan or murdered by those girls.

 

ESTHER  
Okay, okay. I won’t leave you.

 

She holds SANDY’s hand as the song switches to _“I’m Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You” by Black Kids_.

 

Cut to shots of the crowd dancing wildly to the music, ESTHER and SANDY jumping up and down as they laugh, as RORY watches from a distance, talking to LIZ at one of the sofas.

 

RORI, who looks like she might faint, talks to JAMES, as his pink-haired friend and BRIANNA have a drink.

 

ESTHER spins around and bumps into someone, making her and SANDY laugh.

 

RORI and JAMES walks past LIZ and RORY, JAMES walking on out the door and RORI staying behind.

 

RORI  
[to LIZ] James just asked me to get some air with him! I think we’re gonna kiss or some shit!

 

LIZ  
That’s great! Go for it, you little slut!

 

She and RORI high five as they laugh, and RORI runs out the door, as RORY looks at LIZ in surprise.

 

RORY  
“Little slut”?

 

LIZ  
I can say it, I’m her friend.

 

RORY  
Okay…

 

He looks out the door.

 

LIZ  
I can be slutty too!

 

RORY  
[awkwardly laughing] Yeah… I’m gonna go dance.

 

LIZ  
I’ll come too!

 

There’s a pause.

 

RORY  
No.

 

He gets up and walks into the crowd, and bumps into SANDY.

 

RORY  
Hey!

 

SANDY looks at ESTHER with wide eyes.

 

RORY  
How you doing, Sands?

 

ESTHER shakes her head at SANDY, who ignores him.

 

RORY  
Come on…

 

ESTHER  
Sandy, let’s go to the bathroom.

 

SANDY looks at her confused, but then nods.

 

RORY  
Can I watch?

 

ESTHER  
Oh my fuck, do you have some sort of piss kink?

 

RORY  
What? No! I meant--

 

ESTHER  
Tell it to someone who cares, piss boy.

 

SANDY laughs as she and ESTHER push through the crowd, leaving RORY behind as he looks embarrassed.

 

He looks back to LIZ, and begins to walk to her.

 

INT. BATHROOM

 

_“Ms Guided” by Will Connolly_ plays muffled as ESTHER and SANDY stand in the way too fancy bathroom.

 

ESTHER sits on the counter beside the sink and SANDY leans against the door.

 

SANDY  
That was awesome.

 

ESTHER  
Ugh, shut up.

 

SANDY  
No! You like… demolished him!

 

There's a short pause.

 

SANDY  
Thanks. It was… really nice of you.

 

ESTHER  
It’s nothing. He’s a creep.

 

SANDY  
[laughing] Yeah.

 

There’s another pause.

 

ESTHER taps the space next to her on the counter.

 

SANDY smiles and sits next to her.

 

SANDY  
So… Why did you leave Germany?

 

ESTHER  
It’s a long story.

 

SANDY  
I have all night, if you do.

 

ESTHER takes a deep breath.

 

ESTHER  
There, um… There were some people who weren’t exactly the nicest about who I was. I mean, Jewish, British, and a lesbian. I basically had a target on my back the whole time, which sucked. Things got bad really fast, and I stood up for myself, you know? Fought back. Literally, I got some good punches in there.

 

SANDY laughs, but still looks worried.

 

ESTHER  
But, uh… As much as I tried to teach them what they were doing wrong, they didn’t stop, so… My parents thought it would be best if we moved. I guess they were right, but… It still feels like they won, you know? Like I should’ve… said more.

 

SANDY  
What did you say to them?

 

ESTHER laughs humourlessly.

 

ESTHER  
I can’t really remember. Some shit like… “I was born this way” for the lesbian stuff, “I choose to be this way” for the Jewish stuff, and the British stuff… wasn’t really that much of a problem, other than some accent jokes.

 

SANDY  
Yeah… I don’t mean to sound rude but…

 

ESTHER sighs, as the song changes to _"Dance To This" by Troye Sivan and Ariana Grande_.

 

ESTHER  
Go on, I give you permission to ask one “stupid question”. Stupid questions are important, but only for people who want to learn, not for people who want to be dicks. Finding the difference is… a struggle

 

SANDY  
[nervously laughing] Yeah… How did… you know that you were…

 

ESTHER  
Well, I knew I was Jewish when I got my beautiful Star of David baby blanket. 

 

SANDY laughs, and ESTHER joins in.

 

SANDY  
You know what I mean.

 

ESTHER  
How did I know I was a lesbian?

 

SANDY  
Uh… yeah.

 

ESTHER  
Well… There was this girl. Shocking, I know. Her name was Caitlin. This was before I moved to Germany, by the way. We were friends, but she had other best friends, you know? And I wanted to be her bestest best friend. So I talked to her more, became lowkey obsessed with her, and it took my around eight years to realise I had had a crush on her.

 

SANDY smiles nervously.

 

SANDY  
Oh. Cool.

 

ESTHER laughs.

 

ESTHER  
Not very dramatic, is it?

 

SANDY  
No… Um, Esther?

 

ESTHER  
Yeah?

 

SANDY  
What would happen if… Uh, what would… I think I…

 

ESTHER  
Oh. Oh.

 

ESTHER puts her arm around SANDY.

 

ESTHER  
It’s okay if you’re a l--

 

SANDY  
Don’t. Don’t say it. I don’t even… I… You can’t tell anyone I think this. Bryan… The girls… They would… God knows.

 

ESTHER  
Yeah, I get it. I promise I won’t say anything. Look, if you ever need to talk about anything - especially this - I’m here for you.

 

They look at each other.

 

SANDY’s eyes flick down to ESTHER’s lips.

 

The door bursts open, as the song changed to _“Rebel Girl” by Bikini Kill_ and SANDY jumps off of the counter as SOPHIE and TARA walk in, SOPHIE covered in some sort of liquid.

 

SOPHIE  
Get a fucking towel, Tara.

 

SOPHIE looks at herself in the mirror.

 

SOPHIE  
Can you believe that fucking _gypsy_ threw her fucking drink at me? Jesus fucking Christ!

 

SANDY and ESTHER look at each other.

 

ESTHER  
Was it Brianna?

 

SOPHIE  
What the fuck are you two doing here?

 

ESTHER  
We were in before you, just answer.

 

SOPHIE  
Yes! It was! SANDY Fuck.

 

SANDY and ESTHER run out of the bathroom as TARA hands SOPHIE a towel.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM

 

ESTHER and SANDY stand on the staircase and see BRIANNA storming off, followed by a yelling LIZ, who is followed by RORY.

 

They runs towards them.

 

LIZ  
What the fuck were you playing at?

 

BRIANNA  
It had to be done, come on.

 

SANDY  
What's going on?

 

LIZ  
Good question.

 

RORY  
So are you just gonna leave me?

 

LIZ  
Sorry, kind of have to go.

 

RORY  
Bitch.

 

As soon as they’re out of the house, he slams the door closed.

 

EXT. RORY’S HOUSE

 

LIZ looks ashamed of herself as BRIANNA walks on, SANDY and ESTHER still behind her.

 

ESTHER  
He won’t remember anything by to…

 

They see RORI and JAMES kissing to their left.

 

LIZ clears her throat and they break apart.

 

RORI  
What’s up?

 

LIZ motions to BRIANNA walking off, as ESTHER starts to run after her.

 

RORI  
Oh shit. [to JAMES] Text you?

 

JAMES nods, smiling at her.

 

LIZ rolls her eyes and pulls RORI after BRIANNA, the two of them tripping over each other as SANDY jogs after them, and turns a corner.

 

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES_

 

_CUT TO BLACK_


End file.
